Administrative Core The Administrative Core includes the four PIs, Drs. Ahles and Gany (MSKCC) and Drs. Hubbard and Barabino (CCNY), Research Education Core Leaders Dr. Hricak (MSKCC), with Dr. Hubbard, PCORE Leaders Dr. Leng (MSKCC), and Dr. Dorn (CCNY), Linguistic and Cultural Responsiveness Shared Resource Core Leaders Drs. Gany and Diamond (MSKCC) and Drs. Uyar and Riob (CCNY) and the Administrative Core staff, from both CCNY and MSKCC. The U54 Administrative Core coordinates all of the Partnership activities and ensures that the Partnership continues to function effectively and efficiently. Specifically, the Administrative Core will: 1) coordinate biweekly meetings of Partnership PIs, quarterly meetings of the Administrative Committee, which includes the leaders of the Research Education Core and Partnership Community Research and Education Core, and quarterly IAC meetings, as well as the Annual Program Steering Committee meeting; 2) meet with the Executive Committee on an annual basis to evaluate the potential synergy between Partnership goals and new institutional initiatives, including recruitment of new faculty; 3) provide support for both institutions' research resources and facilities and to provide access to and awareness of these resources for Partnership investigators, faculty, and students; 4) coordinate with GMap Region 4 (CDRN) to ensure that Partnership students have access to regional career resources; 5) coordinate student placements at either CCNY or MSKCC in research laboratories or service-based learning projects and to provide administrative support for faculty that teach in Partnership courses; 6) provide fiscal planning and management for all aspects of the Partnership, including the distribution of developmental funds; and 7) maintain and update a manual of Standard Operating Procedures.